Late One Night
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Parker found himself home alone once his siblings left the house while their patients where out. What will Parker do once he finds out he is all alone? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway. This story is requested by **TeddyBearsJaker**

* * *

Parker was just playing video games in the living room when Liv came down stairs. Based on the red low cut dress she was going out on a date. Their parents of course would of stopped her for wearing such a dress but they where not home. Parker could gotten Liv in trouble but he was too much into the game. After some time Joey came down stairs.

All Parker heard from his big brother was something about cats before Joey left the house. Parker just kept playing his game. Shortly after Joey left Maddie came down stairs and left the house as well. Unlike her sister Maddie was dressed in just a hoodie and sweatpants. However what was underneath was one of Liv's dresses.

Now Parker was all alone in an empty house and he did not even know it.

It did kick in that he was alone after all after beating the game. He got up to make something to eat when he released the house was a little too quiet. Being only twelve he never been home alone before. He thought this day would never come. However he wasted his time being home alone to play more video games.

Parker wanted to stay up late but after looking at a screen for hours he was starting to get tired. He soon turned off the game and went to bed. In the middle of the night Parker felt his bed shift and woke up. It was just dark enough to see it was one of his sisters but could not tell who. What he did know was she smelled funny.

Parker's sister soon started to feel up Parker and he just laid there not knowing what to do. His sister just giggled and slipped her hand into his boxers. He really jilted when his sister grabbed hold of his dick and found out who it was when she spoke.

"Oh Diggy I want your big dick in my pussy so badly."

"Maddie its me Parker and your drunk."

"Shushhhh quiet don't want to wake him up and who cares. You challenged me to a drinking contest and I won so boom what? Yeah!"

Maddy soon went under the covers and next thing Parker knew he was getting his first blowjob. Parker just moaned as Maddie sucked away on his seven inch dick. Such a big dick for a young boy as his hands soon was on the back of her head as she continued to suck away. Parker was on his edge and before he could shoot his load Maddie pulled his dick out of her mouth.

She soon got out from the covers just to remove the dress, bra and panties. Parker's eyes widen more to see the faint outline of Maddie's B cup breasts. Maddie soon placed his hands on each of her breasts. Maddie soon leaned in and planted a kiss on Parker's lips. Soon Maddie's tongue slipped inside of her brother's mouth.

Parker could not believe what was going on and he started to kiss back. Soon the kiss was broken and Maddie kissed her way down and once again grabbed hold of Parker's seven inch dick. She quickly slipped it in her mouth and began sucking it once more. Parker's hands where back on the back of Maddie's head as she kept sucking away.

Maddie only bobbed a few more times before sliding Parker's dick out of her mouth. She got out from the covers once more and this time she took his dick and slid it into her pussy making Parker no longer a virgin. Maddir fucked herself slow at first before picking up speed. The siblings moaned away.

"Yeah Diggie fuck my pussy I have been a bad girl."

Maddie kept going faster as her breasts were bouncing a bit. Parker was on edge and hoped Maddie would pull out but she just kept going at it.

"I'm going to come."

"Yeah Diggie come in me give me all that protein for my pussy."

Then it happened Parker shot his load deep inside of Maddie. After he was done shooting his load Maddie pulled out of Parker and stumbled towards her room. Parker looked at the clock and showed it was midnight. Parker soon closed his eyes wondering what happened was a dream.

Later that night Parker felt his bed move and wonderd if it was Maddie again. He opened his eyes to look at the clock and it showed it was almost two in the morning. Thinking it was Maddie again went out the widow as there is no way Maddie's B cups became C cups in the last hour. Also she called some other boy's name that wasn't Diggie.

"Your happy to see me" a naked Liv said as she grinded her pussy onto Parker's dick covered up by his boxers. "I been a dirty girl. So dirty you need to eat my pussy."

Parker having no clue how to do such a thing really. All he had to go on was the porn he seen at his friend's house. Next thing he knew his face was buried into Liv's pussy. Right away she moaned calling out a different boy's name then she called earlier. While her pussy was being eaten out she placed Parker's hands on her breasts.

Parker could not believe his sisters were drunk and thinking he was their boyfriend. He already fucked Maddie is Liv going to be next? Based on what is happening so far he thinks he will. After a few more licks of Liv's pussy she began to squirt all over Parker's face. Parker thought he would stop after that but he found himself keep eating out Liv.

After Liv squirted a second time is when Liv removed her pussy from Parker's lips and the two began making out. Parker could tell Liv was a better kisser. What else is Liv better at? Parker soon found out as Liv ended sucking Parker's seven inch dick. Liv was a true pro at this. While filming Sing it Loud in LA she also was doing underground porn videos of boys around her age and some younger and even girls.

That is one thing in LA she doesn't want to get leaked out. Parker just kept moaning of the better blowjob he had yet. Parker was getting close to his edge and Liv knew it. She stopped sucking away and started to suck his balls. Parker's eyes ended in the back of his head as Liv did her thing. Parker just closed his eyes. His eyes soon opened when he felt his dick sliding into something.

That something happens to be Liv's pussy. When he opened his eyes she was on top of him riding his dick. As she bounced up and down onto his dick he watched her breasts bounce. After a few more bounces Liv squirted a third time. This only made her ride Parker faster and harder as both of them moaned.

Once she squirted a fourth time Parker was on edge and hoped Liv would get off unlike Maddie but Liv did exactly what Maddie did. She did not stop fucking Parker untul his load was deep inside her pussy. She soon got off of Parker and went to her room. The next day the twins felt sick and don't remember anything. They just thought they were sick because of the hangover. However, the next day they were still sick. Turns out they both were pregnant from Parker.

Epalog:

Nine months later Liv gave birth to twins. One boy named Justin and one girl named Dove as for Maddie she ended up with triplets with two boys named Liam and Trevor and one girl named Mel

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
